Kate's Insanity
by xSpiteWolfx
Summary: Treking trough new lands can be deadly. But, when you lose the feeling of love, it can be a whole lot scarier then death. GRIMDARK ONE-SHOT


**Kate's Demon.****  
****Horror one-shot by xSpiteWolfx**

"Another successful hunt!" Garth boasted.

"You said it!" Kate mumbled, dragging the lifeless corpse of a caribou towards a shaded area. After dropping the body, Kate collapsed in exhaustion.

"It sure was tiring, though," Kate got out.

"Yeah, but we left Candu in the dust!" Garth said," He fell out about when we were about to snatch the caribou. I have no idea where he is now."

As Garth attempted to help Kate up, Humphrey showed up with a sweaty Candu tagging along.

"Candu!" Garth exclaimed," Bet you had a nice view of all the caribou's ass's when you fell behind!"

Candu growled," Shut up, Garth. I don't feel myself today."

Garth wasn't done," Explains why Kate and me both have a kill and you don't."

Candu was pissed.

"I swear to god, barf, if you don't shut your fucking hole I'l-"

"Okay!" Humphrey interrupted," I see we are all a bit tired out, excluding me, but that's no reason to fight over all this silly crap."

Garth turned his head," I guess I was somewhat of a dick."

Candu snickered," Somewhat!"

Luckily, Kate grabbed Garth before any attempt to kill was made. Humphrey did the same for Candu.

"Guys!" Humphrey yelled," How will we get the caribou to the pack with this fighting?"

Garth stopped struggling, "fine! Okay, I'll just take the kill to the pack then head to my den. But if I see you!" he pointed to Candu," Expect a world of hurt."

Kate face-pawed and sighed. Candu was now free, but he just turned and walked away.

Humphrey slouched," Tough day, huh?"

Kate growled," it's gonna be tougher, trust me."

Humphrey face-pawed as well," Great."

But, luckily, the rest of the day went on without any more mishaps. Humphrey was now chilling in the den, and Kate was at her parent's den, getting the news on other packs.

"Everything has gone splendid. No war, no famine or drought, and no hatred between the packs. It's wonderful!"

Winston was overjoyed. He never thought the alpha-omega marriage would work, but all the pieces to the puzzle fit in the end. Eve agreed completely. The number of wounded was never lower. The only time some wolf would get hurt was when a hunting accident would occur, or when Humphrey and his friends would make up some new games. But, nonetheless, Eve always had the tools to fix any injury.

They then wandered of topic, and Kate became uninterested.

Kate decided to check back on Humphrey. Eve and Winston agreed, and let her go her separate ways. On her way there, she saw her sister, Lilly. She was easy to spot with her white fur and beautiful glowing eyes. Kate said hello.

"Well hiya there, Kate!" Lilly started," whatcha up to?"

"Nothing really, just heading back to my den so I can just snuggle with Humphrey and fall into a well deserved sleep," Kaye said," How about you?"

"Same," Lilly said," except for the ' snuggle with Humphrey part'. That would be kind of strange."

Kate laughed," Yeah well, I better get going."

"Wait, hold on," Lilly said alarmingly.

Kate looked back at her sister," yes?"

Lilly scratched her ear with her back paw," well, you know when we were pups and we wound play ' truth or dare'?"

"Yeah," Kate said, knowing where it was going.

"Well," Lilly said shuffling the dirt in front of her," I was wondering, uh if would bother to-. If you don't mind-"

"I'll play truth or dare with you, okay?"

Lilly practically jumped for joy," Yes! Okay well, I dare you to go outta the territory."

Kate's jaw dropped," Are you kidding? That's scary as hell!"

"Hm," Lilly waddled back and forth," Please just try. Look, you can get me back as soon as you finish your turn."

"Well," Kate thought," fine."

"Yippee! " Lilly said, ecstatic," Okay, I'll follow you to the border, but you're on your own from there."

"Okay then," Kate said," You better be at there, or I'll kill you."

"Don't worry, I will."

They sneaked around the territory, careful not to wake any of the resting wolves. They made it to the border in the clear. Lilly and Kate crouched, hiding their figures in the dark.

"Go when you're ready," Lilly stated.

Kate looked over into the darkness that was the North Pack.

Kate sighed, and then took a long, deep breath.

"Here goes nothing."

She jumped up from her squatted position and ran out into the forbidden land. She was now three yards away from her home territory, and she was already itching to go back.

But the darkness overcame.

She turned to the direction were she _thought_ she came from and ran that way. More darkness, more foliage. But no Lilly.

"Uh, Lilly, where are you?" Kate said into the darkness.

She didn't get a reply.

"Lilly," Kate attempted a slight laugh," This isn't funny."

Kate turned again, and what she saw behind her almost made her jump out of her fur.

Behind her was a black-fur wolf. She had never seen a wolf with this color fur before, but she knew seeing one like it at night was freaky as hell. Kate began to back up slowly.

"Uh, heh heh. It seems I'm lost, yep lost. Lost and I need some uh, help, help! I need help getting home and if you could be kind to show me where, uh the United Packs are that-"Kate was interrupted by the eyes of the wolf glowing red. It light up the darkness. But what scared her was what was in the dark.

Entrails hung on the trees, along with the dried skin of wolves. Blood stains covered the tree bark and grassy ground. All this was combined with Humphrey dangling in a nearby tree by his legs. His eyes were open. So was his carcass.

Kate screamed, and the glow of the wolf's eyes flashed on and off. With every flash, the gore would come and go. Kate's screams finally ceased at the final flash if the wolf's eyes. Her eyes dilated, and the hallucinating stopped.

Kate now knew where to go, and what to do. Kate bowed at the mysterious wolf, then turned to head to her den.

She had a job to do.

Kate entered the United Pack's territory. Lilly was glad to see her.

"Kate! I knew you could do it!"

Kate wanted this _mutt_ to leave.

"Okay Kate, your turn!" Lilly exclaimed," Should I tell the truth, or do a dare?"

Kate was pissed at this brat, "I have a dare. I dare you to leave me THE FUCK ALONE! You bitch!"

Lilly was speechless," Kate? What!"

"Do I_ have_ to repeat myself?"Lilly still was speechless.

Kate snickered, "I guess that's a no."

Kate turned, and began to walk home. Lilly ran to her parents den, hoping to get answers. Kate, as she walked, kept her head low. A wicked smile also crept its way onto her face. She began to giggle. Then laugh. Too much laughing. She stopped to catch her breath, then continuing on to her way back to the den. She saw the opening to her den.

"Yes! Humphrey, my Humphrey, heh eh!" She broke into a sprint as she saw more and more of her den. Finally, she entered.

Humphrey was glad to see Kate, but even more glad to see her wanting him.

"Hey, Kate. How was the talk with yo-" Humphrey stopped when Kate pushed him onto his back, "Whoa, Kate, heh."

"God, that was a long, horrid meeting," Kate began to stroke Humphrey's neck with her paws," Too long, I missed you _so_ much."

"I missed you to, babe," Humphrey said, getting frisky from the new feeling.

Kate unsheathed her claws," You know, all this waiting has got me worked up, I felt like _dying, _heh ha!"

Humphrey didn't quite get the laughing, but he could have worried less about it. Kate bit at Humphrey's neck, teasing him.

"And, finally, after all this waiting-ha! I get to finally have my babe all for myself!"

Kate stopped the soft biting, and began to slowly claw at his neck. Humphrey wasn't really comfortable with that.

"Uh, babe?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes?" Kate said, not letting up on the claws.

"Can you stop with the claws?" Humphrey started," They're kinda freaking me out."

"Aww," Kate cried out," Why? It's just for show. Wouldn't want to disappoint."

The strokes suddenly intensified. Not enough to cut Humphrey, but to put him in a world of pain. He yelped, but Kate silenced him.

"Please, don't applaud me until I finish, okay?"

Humphrey was getting worried," Please stop, Kate. I'm just not in the mood."

Kate smiled, and pulled her claws down one last time, sending a ripple of pain down Humphrey.

"Well, let's fix that."

Kate leaned down to kiss Humphrey. He was unaware of what the hell was up with Kate, but he was sure making out with her wouldn't help.

He used his paws to push Kate," Kate? Can't we do something else?"

"NO! No. Ha!" Kate seemed a bit moody.

Humphrey's back was now against the wall. Kate put her paws up, one on the left side of Humphrey's head, one on the right. She could Humphrey dead on now.

"Look! If we do something else, I'll never get what I want! AND I DON"T THINK YOU"LL WANNA BE AROUND ME WHEN I DON'T GET WHAT I WANT!"

"Kate," Humphrey chocked out, "Honestly, I don't want to be around you right _now."_

Kate looked to her left.

She saw a claw, her claw. She knew how to use it.

_DO IT_

She could hear the strange wolf say it.

Kate _was_ always one to follow through on her responsibilities.

She stabbed Humphrey, right in the stomach. Humphrey didn't have the time to scream, for he had began to cough up blood. The sticky liquid hit Kate dead in the face.

"Mmm, you taste good Humphrey," Kate got out.

Humphrey struggled with the claw in his stomach," You're sick," He muttered.

"Sick?" Kate questioned," What happened to my old Humphrey? The one who loved me?"

"I might love you if you weren't doing this fucked up shit."

Kate sighed," Sorry, but I got to follow through with my responsibilities."

Humphrey's bloody mouth fell open," This is your responsibility?"

Kate looked at her paw still clawing at Humphrey's insides," The way I see it, yes."

Kate dug some more around Humphrey's internals while Humphrey gritted his teeth throughout the pain. Kate found his intestines, and began to slowly pull them from Humphrey's body. Humphrey felt like he would throw up.

Kate finished pulling out the rest of the slippery organ, and worked her way to some others. This only made Humphrey weaker.

"You know," Kate began," We're going to need a bigger incision to find more organs. Ha!"

She then lengthened the cut from Humphrey's stomach, up to his chest. She skinned the left side of Humphrey, and then opened the flap. Humphrey was still awake, and reeled in horror at the sound of the flap opening.

"Who," Humphrey spat out," would tell you to do this? I thought we loved each other! We could've had pups! Raised a family, something better than this crazy shit! Why would you choose this?"

"See, Humphrey," Kate began to think," I _never _loved you. I don't care about you, or my family! I don't give a shit about no one!"

Humphrey head lowered," Thanks, now you can kill me without feeling guilty. Because, now I don't even feel like living!"

_Break his heart,_ Kate thought, _now break his bones._

There was more tearing of flesh, but Humphrey just kept his head low, only tightening his eyes shut when he felt pain.

Kate grabbed his arm, and bent it an unusual way. It snapped. Humphrey cried out, but instantly went back to his silent state.

Kate threw him down onto the bloody floor, and opened up the left flap of skin that was holding Humphrey together. She stabbed the lungs with her claws, and soon, cut deep enough and began to scratch his spine.

Humphrey eyes were shut, trying to hopelessly defend from the pain.

More clawing, more tearing.

More blood.

Kate stopped after a gruesome fifteen minutes of shredding and ripping. Humphrey's eyes were open.

"He's gone," Kate mouthed.

Kate moved whatever organs that were spilling out of Humphrey to the side. She picked up the corpse, and dragged it out side. She found a suitable tree in the woods and hung Humphrey from it by his legs.

She headed back to get the entrails. When she did, she also took them to the same place Humphrey's body was at. She threw them over trees and bushes, decorating as best as she could. When she finished, she took a seat to admire the scene. After a glance, she looked at her bloody paw.

_I actually loved him. Well according to what he said._

Still, even with that running through her head, she always had to put her responsibilities first.

**XXXX**

**XSPITEWOLFX **


End file.
